terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinta Veyden
Quinta is from a race of Forest Elves, In the Trees of the South. When he was 13, Quinta was sent to the Kingdom to work under the wizard that lived there--the Great Zacrus The Brown. Quinta has learned many styles of Magic from Air, to Water, to Fire and Animal Summoning. Quinta is still learning his gifts, and with working with the Prince he wishes to at some point open up a school of magic for Future Mages. He joined the Legendary Ten later on. During the Sword of Legend Quinta Veyden met during the adventure, a Humok named Gorthak, who befriended Quinta after a battle with some Grinoks in a forest. When Quinta had left to go on the adventure he brought with him a blade, his staff and his horse Nazerale. But during the adventure, Gorthak and him became good friends, and, as a gift of freindship, Quinta gave to Gorthak his blade, which Gorthak accepted. Near the end of the quest, in a battle with the Demon Lord, Quinta summoned a Dragon of Ice to help defeat the demon, but drained the power out of Quinta, turning him from a Golden Elf to a Dark Grey skinned Elf. In the end they defeated The Demon Lord, and Quinta and Gorthak said there goodbyes, and went there own ways After the Adventure of the Sword of Legend. Quinta has spent the last two years after the first adventure locked away in a tower outside the kingdom, focusing on his Magic. In those two years, he has learned many powers of the Dark Arts and his apperance as a Dark Elf stayed, except now he has a Black Tribal Tattoo on his Left eyebrow. Sword of Legend Two: Into The Unknown At the Begining of the Second Adventure and the reuniting of the Team, Quinta Veyden started to get crazy and wild when it came to his magical abilities, it was a result of staying in the tower he called Home for two years. Durring the Adventure, Quinta's Skills as a Wizard became Quite Extreme. It got to the point of where Quinta Spoke Spells that Could Melt People's Face off, Teleporting People and the rest of the party to parts of the world, and Summoning Giant Sea Monsters, along with the regular old element spells that Quinta was Good at. The Main Part of Quinta's Part in this Adventurer was traveling by boat and summoning Beasts to help them out when they fought Goblins, and if they need a disctraction to save someone, and Quinta also help lead a small Team of warriors into the Unknown, the people he led into the West was Gorthak The Humok Shaman.Tom Drake and Aurore Trignar, the Theif. Together they traveled into the west and discovered Graveyards and Hyena like Wargs Who hunt in packs, Afterawhile of adventuring in the west, Nicholas Summoned Quinta to Bring the team Back to where Nicholas was and Quinta Did it with a special Magical Spell of Summoning the entire Group to where he was, The spell used was very uncommon talent for Quinta, but somehow he did it. When Quinta and His Crew Got Back to where Nicholas Was, They soon discovered a Carcass of Dragon. They Also Soon Discovered a Goblin's Boat, and They Decided to Attack the Creatures on it, once that was done they travel on the boat to where they discovered a island with goblins covering the land.On this Island the Goblins had discovered how to use a Black Powder, which with that product they started to fire Metal Balls at The boat, a Battle on the Shore started, Quinta used his Magick and Created a Forcefeild, and soon they got off the boat and quickly ran away from all the chaos that was in front of them.Sadly During the chase to the boat, Quinta's Magic started to drain him, and by the end of the chase, Quinta had grown weak and near the end he had droped on to a rock, summoned a beast and told it to help his freinds destory the monster in front of them... Quinta Awoke in the Boat, they had started on and he soon discovered that he had somehow lost his ability to cast magic, he told Gorthak The problem and the news, and Gorthak Told him that he could come with him and join his Tribe of the Greybull, and relearned his craft from the shamans there, and forge a new staff...Quinta gladly accepted it.. After Sol 2 and Before Gorgol's Wrath Gorgols Wrath Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Characters